Some vehicles are configured to operate in a plurality of operational modes. An example of an operational mode is one in which a computing system is used to navigate and/or maneuver the vehicle along a travel route with minimal or no input from a human driver. Such vehicles are equipped with sensors that are configured to detect information about the surrounding environment, including the presence of objects in the environment. The detected information can be sent to the computing system. Other operational modes can include different levels of human input, including a manual mode in which a human driver is responsible for navigating and/or maneuvering the vehicle through the surrounding environment. Vehicles with a plurality of operational modes are configured to allow switching between the various operational modes.